Freak Like Me
by AnonymousMysteryWriter
Summary: How did she get here? A black wig on her head with her dark purple lipstick slightly smeared, cheeks flushed, and with Oliver's hand burning against the skin of her back.


_**Hi, everyone! This is a quick little bit about if Felicity needed to go under as her Goth-self to get information on the newest bad guy and Oliver had to go with her. I just needed to get this story out of my head so enjoy! And don't forget to review –Writer**_

* * *

"No, Felicity it's too dangerous!" Diggle said, from his position leaning against her desk. He looked tired, bags starting to appear under his eyes. His shoulders were set and his jaw clenched. They had been after this recent hacker who was getting into people's online accounts and draining them nearly dry. Long days led to longer nights as the weeks went by they were chasing after this narcissist.

"Dig, this is the only way we can find more information on this month's maniac. And it's not like you or Oliver can scare the information out of these people. They're my kind of people." Felicity sighed, leaning back in her seat. Her blonde hair was in its normal pony tail, though strands had made their way out of the hair tie. She took of her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She looked up at Diggle, shaking her head before putting her glasses back on. "I'll be in and out no problem." She reassured him.

"Felicity, you know Oliver would never allow you to go to this 'Hacker' party." He rebutted, crossing his arms. The blonde woman in front of him narrowed her eyes before standing. She wore her own look of determination, "We'll see about that."

"See about what?" A voice asked from by the stairs. Dig and Felicity turned to find Oliver, dressed in his patented dark green leather, walking toward the table to put his bow down. Felicity swallowed, suddenly unsure if her plan really would work.

"Well…uh I have a plan." She licked her lips, glancing from Oliver to Dig then back again. "There's this underground convention of sorts this weekend for the top hackers. They'll be bragging about new software and techniques. You have to be able to hack into the lock to enter, and I was thinking." She took a deep breath shocked she hadn't been interrupted yet. "I was thinking I could step back into my past for a little while and bring back the pre-QC Felicity. By that I mean going basically undercover to find out about our problem hacker. It's the easiest way to find this guy since he'll be all over this place. I mean hackers love to brag and he's evaded capture for weeks against the vigilante so-" She was cut off by Oliver finally.

"Okay." He simply stated, taking off his leather jacket revealing the black tee shirt underneath.

"Wait what?" She blinked, looking like a deer in headlights. Once again she was left speechless by Oliver Queen. "You're agreeing to let me go undercover…so easily?" She furrowed her forehead, a strange surge of hurt flashed through her. It was irrational but for some reason him being so willing to throw her into a situation like this caused this hurting sensations. Really she knew he wasn't throwing her to the wolves but still.

Diggle wore a similar expression to Felicity as he waited for Oliver to explain. "It's a good idea Felicity." Oliver nodded, "On one condition…" She couldn't help the slight curve of her lips at his need for a condition. "I'm going with you." Her smile fell at his reason.

"What? Oliver you'll stick out like a sore thumb at a place like this. These people are computer geeks, and most of them aren't at big and intimidating as you. They're small and weak until they get wifi. You cannot come with me." She shook her head, "and these people are not your geeky stereotype. They're…different. Like loud music, dark corners, and Google knows what else. You will not come with me." She put her hands on her hips, squaring her shoulders.

Oliver smirked over at her, raising his eye brows. The dyed blonde had a bad feeling about that smirk. She narrowed her eyes, readying herself for a fight.

* * *

In the end Felicity looked back she could see that damn smirk was the beginning of her end. Looking around the smallish bathroom of the Foundry she looked at the new clothes, wig and make up she had picked up the night before. After three hours of straight arguing and going in circle after circle she had finally given in with some rules of her own.

" _Fine! Oliver you win!"Felicity rubbed her temples. She was tired and still needed to pick up her outfit from the store. Diggle had left two hours into their fight, and left them to fight it out like proper stubborn individuals. "But," She quickly ended his look of celebration, "We do this my way. You might be the all knowing about arrows, combat and survival, but this is hacker culture. This is my territory and if we're going to do this then you'll have to listen to me. So tomorrow bring dark or faded jeans, a Henley, and as close to biker boots you have." She watched him nod._

" _And what are you going to be wearing?" He asked, curiosity gleaming in his eyes._

" _You'll see tomorrow." She grabbed her coat and purse, starting toward the door, "I just hope you're ready for it. Good night, Oliver." She called over her shoulder, not missing the darkened look that flashed across his features. She would normally analyze what it could have been but she was truly exhausted and couldn't be bothered at the moment._

Now here she was surrounded by black and dark purple, nearly hyperventilating. Thanks to Cooper she had left this version of her behind. She started with the make-up, the basic foundation of her daily routine. She applied the heavy dark eye shadow, followed by thick black eyeliner in an odd blend of a wing and cat eye. She added her liquid mascara, before picking up the dark purple lipstick. She had purposely stayed in the pastels, and bright colors of her new life, not outright avoiding purple just this dark version of it. Placing the new tip to her bottom lip she quickly applied the color. Staring back at Felicity was another woman all together. She only hoped this mission wouldn't be her undoing.

Taking a moment to regain herself, she pulled out contacts popping them in and safely putting her glasses away. She now stared at her outfit. She needed to be the Felicity Smoak they'd remember so good bye heels and happy colors. Sliding off her dress and heels she quickly pulled on the tight black skinny jeans with rips along her legs and thighs. Picking up the black, tight, and thin tee shirt she examined it closely. It looked as if it was worn in and not newly bought, with fading around the neck line and bottom. She quickly pulled it over her head, followed by the leather jacket she'd gotten when Sara had first shown up. Thick black boots donned her feet instead of heels. The last touch would be the wig.

Since there was no way she was going to dye her hair dark even just for the day, a wig was the only option. She looked at the straight raven hairs, with strips of purple near the shade of her lipstick, running through it. With one last look in the mirror she scooped her blonde waved into a tight flat style that wouldn't mess with the wig before placing it on. She quickly fixed her hair before gripping the counter.

There she was, like a ghost from the past. There was only one thing missing that would be her clear stand out of who she was, the Egyptian ankh necklace she always wore. Reaching into her bag she pulled out the silver piece of jewelry. She held it gently in her hand. It was a reminder of who she was, and she hadn't held it in so long. Slipping it over her head she looked in the mirror one last time, before gathering her things and going to the door.

Felicity could hear Dig and Oliver talking just behind the slab of wood. Self-consciousness washed over her when she opened the door. She expected…something, she wasn't sure what but what she got wasn't it.

Dig looked shocked that an hour in the bathroom could change her so very much. He looked over her outfit, but not asking her about her reasons for being so dark. Oliver, well, Oliver didn't show any emotion at first. As his eyes moved over her she could feel her skin start to warm. "Well?" She finally asked, setting her things down on one of their many metal tables.

"You don't look like you." Oliver finally stated his expression still stony, and unreadable. His eyes told a different story. They were darker, and glued to her. "I like the normal you." He continued, causing Felicity to sputter a little, looking down at herself.

"That bad?" She glanced between them. Diggle just shook his head, and shrugged not sure what Oliver had meant. He glanced toward said stubborn vigilante, urging him to explain himself.

"No, it's not bad. Just…different, and we all know how change and I get along." He joked with a slight curve to his lip. Her eyes widened at his joke because Oliver did not joke. He was all serious and brooding. She took this time to look him over. He wore a dark grey Henley that seemed like it was made just for him, dark jeans that weren't quite black and actual boots. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling like an idiot.

"Well, Mr. Queen are you ready to meet other freaks like me?" She grinned wickedly, looking into his eyes. She noticed they were stormy in color, she had never seen them that way. "We'll have to take your bike unfortunately, because hacker Felicity Smoak does not date nice guys in nice cars." She laughed softly.

"Yeah that third person thing isn't any better coming from you." Dig shot at her as she walked past, heading toward the bike. Glancing back at Oliver she found him still rooted to his spot eyes unfocused. "Oliver? Let's go, we'll want to get there early." She called back to him waiting by his motorcycle. His head snapped toward her, and she watched him tense.

"Yeah, right." He headed toward her. They couldn't take in comms due to everyone there being a hacker that could get into their frequency. He got onto the bike, pulling on a helmet he handed one to Felicity. She smiled at him nervously, before straddling the spot behind him. After strapping on her helmet she wrapped her arms around Oliver's waist feeling the hard muscles of his abs tense under her touch.

The engine roared to life under her and the vibrations made her shiver. It had been years since she had been on a motorcycle and when Oliver took off toward their destination she held him tighter, pressing her front tight to his back. Closing her eyes tightly she held on for dear life.

* * *

After twenty minutes of driving, she felt Oliver turned down into the hidden parking area. A few minutes after, the bike stopped and the engine stilled. She sighed, leaning back as Oliver pulled off his helmet. She hadn't taking her arms from around his middle, until he started to get off. Pulling her own helmet off she brushed the hair out of her face and looked up at him. His hand was held out to her, she gratefully took, hopping off the bike. "Well that was fun." She smiled at him, "Are you ready?" She looked around, briefly quickly finding the lock she was suppose to hack.

Before Oliver could answer she was already walking over to the little black box. Taking out her phone she quickly went to work, scanning line after line of code. Her thumbs flew over the keys, as she worked. Even fully engrossed in her hacking she could feel Oliver when he came up behind her. After a couple more minutes a light bulb above them flashed green and a door cracked open. She glanced back at Oliver to see him eyeing the door, stepping aside she let him enter first.

He threw her a grateful smile, before his mask of indifference fell back into place and he pushed the door open further. Felicity could smell the scents of fake smoke, beer and plastic already. Following behind Oliver she looked around. First and foremost there was a dance floor. People were swaying, shaking and grinding with each other. It wasn't dark but that didn't seem to stop anyone. A fully stocked bar was next to the dance floor and across the floor was the DJ. She looked up at Oliver as he surveyed the place.

"Told you you'd stand out." She laughed softly, grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the back. Truth be told Oliver was the most muscular guy in the room. Yeah, others were lean and decently cute, but none of them could go against Oliver that was clear. As they made their way through the crowd some people recognized her look if nothing else than her necklace and pointed or stared. She felt Oliver's hand come rest protectively and near possessively at the small of her back. Her shirt had ridden up some and she could feel the rough pads of his fingers against her skin.

She threw those who were more blatant about it her coldest glare which seemed to make them turn from her. "You never told me you were famous in this world." Oliver's voice came close to her ear, his breath warm against her skin.

"Famous? Maybe, but more like notorious." She looked up at him, noticing how close they were and walked faster. She went to the last door, in a long hallway and knocked. Okay so she'd have to admit having Oliver there really did help her. That said she couldn't wait to bring this guy down, so she could ditch the dark and go back to herself.

A little slit opened and a pair of eyes scanned her before the door opened. "Priestess?" The man at the door questioned, beady eyes staring at her. She crossed her arms, "If you don't move I swear I will wipe you from the face of the earth with nothing but a few key strokes. Every account drained including the ones the government doesn't know about. Every dirty little secret exposed. Now out of my way." Her voice was cold, low and dangerous. The man in front of her nodded, moving out of her way and let her pass with no problem. He did though put his hand up to stop Oliver. Felicity narrowed her eyes at him. "He's with me. Let him through."

The goon nodded before fully stepping out of the way to re-lock the door. Oliver came up to her side. "I don't think I've ever heard you that…threatening or cold." He looked at her worried. She simply shrugged, looking around. The lighting was better in here; computers littered every flat surface and people milled around typing away. But when one hacker looked up and recognized her, the word quickly spread. She could almost see the lines of code that were being sent to every computer letting them know the Priestess was back. Movement stilled in the room as they all stared at her.

She squared her shoulders and glanced back at Oliver who wasn't far behind her, ready to help her anyway he could. She gave him a small smile, before her own mask slid into place. "Now, I'm sure you all have heard of me. But if not well then let me educate you. I am Priestess. If you think you know what I'm capable of due to the stories then you're very wrong. I can do so much more damage." Her voice was cool and commanding, "I'm looking for the hacker who has been stealing money from Starling City's citizens." She held up her phone and hit a button. Earlier she had set up a code that would let her know everything that was typed from the moment it was activated and sent it straight to her computers at the foundry.

"They've just pissed off the wrong girl. Anyone who knows this hacker or anything about him is to tell me straight away."

"And if we don't?" A voice called from the back wall, earning some looks that screamed, 'Are you stupid?!'

She looked back at Oliver, who if you didn't know him looked stiff, but she could see the slight widening of his eyes, and twitch of the corner of his mouth. He'd never seen her this commanding. Angry? Yes. Crying? Yes. Happy and laughing? Yes. But never has he seen her take charge and command people like a fucking queen before. Felicity also noticed the further darkening of his eyes in only what could have been want. Turning back to the hackers she smirked, "I drain everything from every account you have any access to, then sick the FBI, CIA and any other government agency that would be on your ass in a matter of minutes. I've done it before." She turned her back to the hackers, sliding into Oliver's side. "And before any of that I have my boyfriend here make sure you can't run from the cops." His arm banded around her, but she could feel the way he was tense. "Now, you have until I come back to find me that hacker. Understood?" Many heads nodded before those who weren't in shock started hacking away to find the one she wanted.

Pulling Oliver toward the door, the goon from before quickly opened it for them. They entered the dance area again. She knew they needed a spot to discuss what just happened. Looking around she spotted a booth in the corner that gave them as much privacy as possible. She once again pulled Oliver, sliding into the booth. It was in an L shape so Oliver slid in on the other side, getting very close to her. "What the hell was that Felicity?" He finally spoke, eyes searching her face. She bit her lip, not missing how his eyes flicked down for a moment.

"That was…the past me. Priestess, she was feared. Before something happened that made me who I am today I was that person. It's so weird being in that spot again." She looked around, keeping her eyes on the crowd. She could feel the nervousness seeping back in.

"Yeah, I figured. When you suggested this plan you could have mentioned you were a god like figure here." He sighed, having to move closer so she was the only one to be able to hear him. Before she could respond his lips were hard against hers. Shock hit her first before she melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and responding passionately to the kiss. She pulled away, the odd feeling that someone way watching her washed over her.

Apparently that feeling was correct because when she looked toward the other side of the table, a scared looking man was there, looking around awkwardly. "What? Did you find something?" She snapped, sounding out of breath. She could feel Oliver still very close to her, his hand heavy on her hip. The fellow hacker nodded, eyes wide in fear, "Y-Yes ma'am. Several of us came up with the same name." He held out a piece of paper, his hand shaking.

"Well thank you." She forced a smile, snatching the paper from his hand. What the hell was happening? How did she get here? Her lipstick was slightly smeared, cheeks flushed, and with Oliver's hand burning against the skin of her back. She sent the scared boy a glare and he ran off disappearing into the crowd. Fear started sinking into her thoughts. What if he kissed her just to keep up appearances? She bit the inside of her cheek to keep her from going down that dangerous thought path.

"Felic-"Oliver started.

"Come on let's dance. We need to look natural and dancing is natural." She quickly interrupted him, scooting out of the booth. She straightened her jacket, sending the man behind her a nervous smile. Taking a moment she listened to the song. The tail end of My Darkest Days' _Casual Sex_ blasted through her ears.

Taking a deep breath she moved onto the dance floor, moving to the beat. She had to admit she missed this. The crowd, bass thrumming all around her, it was a kind of high that was indescribable. Felicity moved her hips and closed her eyes, going with the crowd. As the final chorus blared through the air, she opened her eyes meeting Oliver's.

 _She's so cool with it, She's down with it,  
There's nothing wrong with it 'cause it's easier this way,  
She's so cool with it, She's down with it,  
There's nothing wrong with it, Don't want it any other way.  
It's just your typical hardcore, casual sex,  
Single but we're lovers, crazy for each other,  
Just your typical hardcore, casual sex,  
We're wild under the covers, crazy for each other._

 _Everybody wants a lover like that,  
Fire under the covers, crazy for each other,  
Everybody wants a lover her like that  
Fire under the covers, crazy for each other._

Felicity licked her lower lip quickly, what was happening to her? She had never done any of this, especially with Oliver. Her lips parted slightly as the song changed and Oliver started making his way toward her. She smirked softly, turning her back to him and starting to dance again. A gasp left those same lips were a body pressed tight against her back. She knew it was him even without looking. No one else could make the goose bumps creep up on her like he did.

He moved against her as she danced, hands securely on her hips and moving up her sides at a snail's pace. She could blame it on the outfit, the place, or her behavior, but no what was happening right now had been a long time coming. After Russia, after everything they've been through, there was nothing stopping them except themselves. So maybe the outfit and place helped but for right now they could do anything. From the feel of his lips on her neck, he must have chosen to let things go. She shivered, biting her lip as she brushed her rear against his front, earning a growl. Her eyes slipped closed for a moment just enjoying the feeling. Who was she to stop something she's wanted since well the first time she'd seen him on that damn salmon ladder.

Hinder's _All American Nightmare_ , moved through the air. Turning in his arms, she looked up at him. His cheeks were tinted the tiniest shade of pink, muscles in his arms trembling softly as if every bit of his control was failing, and eyes, darkened to a near black, locked on her. "What are we doing?" She asked, just loud enough for him to hear over the music, "Let's get out of here." She grabbed his hand and started toward the door.

As they pushed through the crowd, her heart rate seemed to race even faster. Were they doing this? Was this really happening? Once they got out the front door reality seemed to hit her. They had kissed. He had kissed her neck. Bringing her hand to the spots he touched with those damn talented lips, she could feel the slight sting from his stubble. He was looking at her like she wasn't herself. And she wasn't. She wasn't Felicity Smoak, he had kissed the Priestess.

"Felicity?" His voice broke through her thoughts, "Hey, let's go." He grabbed her hand, pulling her toward his bike. Great now she was going to be pressed hard against him and not the way she wanted to.

* * *

Back at the foundry Felicity was staring once again at herself in the mirror. As soon as they got back Diggle had taken off, wanting to get home to Lyla. She had started the searched on the name the hackers had gotten her, as well as her software that combed through everything those hackers had sent. Now here she stood, naked, with the wig gone, dark make up gone, her hair wet from her shower and glasses back in place.

They hadn't talked about what happened back at the underground party, and she was grateful. She needed to get all of that person, of Priestess, off of her. Now here she stood, once again herself. Quickly getting dressed she heard the alert on her computers go off. When she opened the door she was met with Oliver. "We need to talk." He said softly, looking relatively more himself.

She simply shrugged and licked her lips, "What? It was something that happened. There we weren't ourselves, can we drop it?" She stepped past him, checking her computers. His presence loomed over her again.

"I don't want to." He confessed softly. She spun toward him, swallowing thickly. Her eyes widened when she saw the conviction in his eyes. "Felicity, I don't want to forget that happened there. But if you don't want this, then I can at least pretend." She merely stared at him, realizing he was giving her the power here. Power over their relationship, and him. Every scenario played through her head in a flash, but only one stuck.

"Screw it." She lifted up on her tip toes, crashing her lips to his. His hand moved to her hip as the other caressed her cheek. She moaned softly as he pulled her flush against him and she could feel his want to her against her stomach. Taking advantage of her parted lips he stroked his tongue against hers, deepening the kiss. Her hands gripped at his shirt, before moving up to go around his neck, nails scratching at his neck and making him growl.

He walked them back against the nearest wall, before lifting her off the ground. The hand on her hip moved to her ass, squeezing it. Her legs moved around his waist naturally, head lolling to the side when he moved his kisses down her neck. She could feel his hand moving up from their spot on her cheek, and his fingers carded through her hair. A moan ripped from her throat at the soft pull of the golden strands.

"Oliver…" Felicity breathed, pulling his lips from her neck and tugging the edge of his shirt. He pressed his hips hard against hers, earning a gasp from her. He pulled the Henley over his head, before moving his hands back to her, both resting on her hips to hold her against him. Her fingers slowly traced over the ridges, dips and bumps on his chest and shoulders.

She had seen them countless times, but this was the first time she'd ever let herself truly explore his skin. While her fingers danced over his marred skin, her hips gently rolled and ground against his, earning a low moan from him. She pulled away from him, dropping back down to the floor. A mix of lust and confusion graced Oliver's face as she simply smiled at him.

"I bought that bed for a reason, Oliver." She winked before turning; stripping off her dress once again as she walked toward the nice sized bed in the back corner. When she glanced back the sight before her was one she never thought she'd see. Oliver was starring at her in need, shock and awe. His muscles were tense as if he was restraining himself from coming after her. She let her eyes drop lower, eyeing the front of his pants. Biting her lip she motions for him to come to her as she sat back on the bed.

The power she had over him in this moment nearly terrified her. He was waiting for her permission, if she would stop them right now she knew he'd back off. There was no way she wanted to stop though, not now, not ever. It seemed that out of everything that her nibbling on her bottom lip in thought was the last straw.

He stalked over to her, and she sat up straighter to meet him. Their lips crashed in a storm of tongue and teeth. She nipped and sucked on his lower lip as her hands moved to the zipper of his jeans, palming his bulge. "Felicity…" He groaned, hips pressing against her hand. She smirked, seeing his eyes closed at the feeling. Moving her hand slowly against him she leaned forward, kissing right above his heart, next to his Bratva tattoo. Slowly she placed gently kisses down his chest, her tongue sweeping along the ridges of his abs. Her thumb drifted up playing with the zipper.

"Felicity, if you keep teasing me it'll be over before we even start." He pulled her hand from him, following her as she scrambled back onto the bed. She braced herself on his shoulders as he hovered over her. She bit her lip again as she flipped them suddenly so she was straddling his lap, "Then why wait?" She reached behind her unclipping her bra and making a show of sliding the fabric off of her.

He stared up at her as she stripped, leaning forward and capturing her lips in a kiss. He moved those kisses down her neck, marking the spot above her pulse and continuing onto her collar. She let out a moan as he sucked and teased her breasts, holding his head closer when he dragged his tongue against a hardened nipple. "Fuck, Oliver!" She ground against the unforgiving fabric of his jeans, needing some kind of relief.

His fingers slipped into her damp panties teasing her heated flesh. He growled against her when he felt how wet she was for him, allowing him to easily slide a finger into her. Her thighs tensed and her hips rocked against his hand as he curled his fingers slightly, causing her back to arch. "Oliver…" She keened, "stop…stop teasing. I want you now."

He looked up at her, studying her features as he quickened his strokes. She was beautiful, she was always beautiful. Her eyes had closed as she enjoyed the pleasure he brought her, lips parting in a silent gasp when he added a second then third finger inside of her, thumb making slow circles around her clit. Her head dropped back more as she moans increased in frequency and volume. Her walls fluttered around his fingers, when she started to ride his fingers. "Please Oliver…" She pleaded, toeing the edge of her orgasm. He leaned up, pressing his lips to hers, her neck, and down her chest. He sucked one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, nipping at it. He flicked his thumb over her clit repeatedly and quickly. She came with a shout, muscles tightening and walls spasming around his digits.

When the roaring in her ears subsided she heard the sound of ripping fabric before feeling the cool breeze against her over heated core. "You owe me new underwear…" She breathed, whimpering when he removed his hand from her.

He simply chuckled, moving so he was over her again. She smiled back up at her, moving her hands over his hip again, pulling him down against her. "Oliver," She purred, "Pants off now. We're just getting started." She popped open the button on her jeans, before sliding the zipper down. He groaned softly, pushing off his pants quickly, followed by his boxers. Felicity's mouth went dry at the sight of him completely naked in front of her. It had been a while for her. Between team Arrow, and work there wasn't much if any time to find some company. Sure she's had the one night stand here and there when the stress, worry and frustration sexual and other wise that came around when she was around Oliver became too much for her to handle. It was enough to keep the edge off but it wasn't like this.

She reached down, wrapping her fingers around him fully. He was hot in her palm, her fingers tips didn't even brushed each other as she stroked him slowly. When she reached the tip, her thumb flicked over it, spreading the moisture that had gathered there. "Felicity…" He growled, voice wavering as she teased his tip again, "I don't have a-"

"I trust you. And I'm on the pill." She looked up at him, meeting his gaze. She watched the realization spread across his features, leaning up she pressed another kiss to his lips wrapping her legs around his waist. She broke the kiss as his hardened member pressed against her core, lips parted. Their gazes locked as he slowly pushed into her, inch by inch at a cruely slow pace. A whimper left her when he was fully inside of her, the need for him to move growing to the point of maddening. "Oliver…move." She moaned, emphasizing her demand with a roll of her hips, having him sink deeper into her.

"Fuck." He groaned, pulling out of her almost fully before thrusting back in. He started a slow, agonizing speed, pressing his hips against her when he thrust back in. Her climax was building already, she could feel the hot coil tightening in her lower belly. Whimpers and cries left her lips for _more, faster, harder_. He gave into her ever demand, the feel of her walls tightening around him, clouding his mind. They fell into an natural rhythm, her hips going up as he thrust down into her. "Oliver…fuck…please…so close!" She moaned into his ear, one hand gripping the headboard of the bed and the other wrapped around his neck, keeping his mouth against her neck, where he was nibbling and teasing. He trailed his lips up to her ear, dragging her earlobe between his teeth, "Anything you want." His hips started thrusting faster, as he hiked her leg higher on his waist, opening her more to him. Her back arched into him, eyes squeezing shut at the feeling her walls started to tighten. He leaned down, whispering into her ear, "I love you."

Those three words were enough to throw her over the edge, her walls spasming around him, tightening like a vice. Pleasure flooded her body, making her whole body tense. She chanted his name as her orgasm rocked her system, white spots flashing into her eyes. Oliver continued to thrust into her, chasing his own climax. Her name left his lips like a prayer as he moaned, quickly following her into pleasure. His hips froze as he came, buried deep inside of her.

Their breaths came in pants as they tried to regain their breathing. His forehead rested in the space where her shoulder met her neck. Her fingers brushed up and down his back, causing him to shiver. Rolling off of her he laid back against the pillows, pulling her into his side. Her head rested over his heart, hearing it still pound against his ribcage. They sat there in quiet bliss, Felicity with her eyes closed, and Oliver looking down at the peaceful blonde in his arms.

"Oliver…" She whispered, cracking her eyes open and lifting her head to look at him, "This isn't…is it..." She took a breath, "Is this a onetime thing?" Her eyes were wide now, innocent despite what just happened between them. The fear and possible hurt obvious. His grip tightened on her hip, as he tensed. Panic settled into his bones at her vulnerability.

"Felicity…it could never be a onetime thing between you and me. I meant it when I said I loved you. It wasn't heat of the moment. I told you once I couldn't be with someone I truly cared about. I was wrong. And I couldn't…I wouldn't see that before." He felt small under her intense stare, flicking his eyes to hers. She smiled softly, leaning up and kissing his cheek again.

"I love you too." She laughed, the relaxation, and joy coming back.

It wasn't going to be easy. They'd fight like rabid wolves, tensions would always be high. They still had a hacker to find. He'd close off, and she'd pry. It would be a constant back and forth. Though they both knew it'd be worth it. For them, fighting for each other is always worth it.

* * *

John Diggle had been through war, marriage, divorce, numerous life and death situations, the birth of his daughter, and remarriage. He's been injected with Vertigo, punched, shot, kicked. He's had shock after shock in his life. His charge turned out to be the vigilante, and his wife is part of ARGUS. He thought he'd seen it all. So earlier when he'd seen his friend and basically sister in all black he had another shock.

You'd think after so many surprises he'd be immune. Though when he walked down the steps of the Foundry the day after Felicity had her own undercover mission, he expected to find Oliver training away all of the worry, and protectiveness from the night before. Instead he found a trail of clothes. Following the trail (He knew it was a bad idea but hey how many times would he get to berate Oliver about bringing a girl down here) John had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

When he reached the end of the clothes he peaked around a training structure and his eyes narrowed. There was his brother and arms, with a small blonde in his arms, sleeping like the dead under the covers. Pulling out his phone he snapped a picture sending it to Lyla with an _'I win, pay up'_ attached. He turned to leave, not wanting to stay any longer that he had too with those two finally together when he phone chimed, with a text message _'Not a chance Johnny. –L'_

He laughed, walking quickly up the stairs the sounds of people waking behind him as he took this as a day off. What? It wasn't like they'd be out and about anytime soon. He sent them both a text, _'The Foundry is being scrubbed clean when you both are done. Congrats.'_

* * *

 _ **AN~Well guys that's the end. I never thought Felicity would be little miss innocent. So here we have a bolder Felicity. I hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot. Please leave a review they're amazing to read. See y'all readers soon –Writer**_


End file.
